A Serpent's Smirk
by MyaAuroranGoddessofPower
Summary: "I remember the happiness the last time we ate together, and the horror that occurred when we left the table that night. I remember the cold night I was set free, and the fear that followed that freedom. I remember... I remember who I am, who I was, and I will not give up on those that have forgotten." I love you papa... don't forget that...


Chapter One: The Lost and Found One

Disclaimer: the credit for all the content in this chapter coming from the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: taken from the point of view of Harry Potter.

I don't really remember what started it. All I remember is aunt Petunia screaming at me.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU VILE FREAK!", her face curled into a sneer and her eyes blazed. It was not the most terrifying look she ever gave me, but it certainly wasn't pleasant.

At the time I also recall being very grateful it was her yelling at me rather than uncle Vernon. If I remember correctly, he was the one I managed to piss off, but aunt Petunia came in just as he was raising his fist. She told him not to rile himself up over such a useless cause, she would handle it. Next thing I knew she was screaming and Dudley was smirking at me from the porch as she threw one of his mangy old coats at me and practically threw me out the door. I missed dinner that night, suffice to say.

At the time, I was quite upset by this turn of events. It was a colder time of the year, sometime during the fall, with winter fast approaching. I was too young (just turned five) to remember the exact date. The coat didn't help much, either.

Looking back on it, I don't think I can even imagine what would have happened if I hadn't been kicked out that night. Even now (knowing how dangerous it had been for me, and how cruel it was of my relatives to send my then five year old self out into the darkening street) I can honestly say that their actions that night were one of the few thing I truly appreciate them doing during those years (and there were very few). I guess fate has a way of throwing people like that.

Funny, I never thought fate liked me much at the time. That night, however, it must have adored me.

Being young and oblivious to the dangers of the world (outside the Dursley's) as I was, it should not be surprising that I decided to walk to the park that night. It was only a few blocks away, and I knew I had time to kill. Where else could I go?

When I got there I was completely alone. Not that it surprised me, even then. I was usually a loner, and the park was usually rather deserted anyway. I would know. I was frequently there hiding from Dudley. As I mentioned before, it was also getting dark.

I recall going over to the swing set and sitting down. My feet remained on the ground for the hour or so that followed me sitting down. I probably would have stayed there all night, dozing off as I was. I never did get any sleep that night. That, I remember very clearly.

The park was across the street from what could best be described as a forest. I don't know how large it was, nor how many paths it has. All I have ever known about the damn thing is that it attracts home owners, and it is part of the reason my life took a drastic turn in a matter of hours.

The snap of branches is what initially caught my attention. At first I thought it was my imagination; it was dark out, I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Then it got louder and I began feeling the unsettling fear most children experience when being outside alone at night. It wasn't until my fear got the best of me that I got up to investigate (like any natural born Gryffindor / idiot would do). It was only after I got to the other side of the street that I realized that what I was hear was someone running, at what sounded to be their fastest pace.

I became concerned then, remembering all the time I had run from Dudley. I tried to be quiet as I called out.

"Hello? Is everything alright?"

The answer I got in response was what made my life.

A young girl, around my age, came barrelling out of the woods. She had long red hair, like the Poinsettias aunt Petunia always made me put out around the house for Christmas. Her body was tiny, and for a second I thought she was actually a fair deal younger than me, until she got closer. That was when I saw her eyes. The colour of them was like nothing I had ever seen before, they practically glowed with the shade of purple they were. I wish I could say that was what drew me too them, but that would be a lie. The reason I was drawn to them was that they were filled to the brim with tears, terrified tears.

"RUN!", was the first thing she said to me. That's when I began to hear more footsteps; heavier footsteps. I was so stunned by what I was seeing I didn't react. I didn't need to, as it turns out. She grabbed my hand, yanking me across the street. She was clearly either not familiar with traffic, or was too afraid to care, because she didn't even glance to see if any vehicles were approaching.

I heard the horns, and then someone screamed "THERE SHE IS!", and I closed my eyes bracing for impact. It never came. When I opened my eyes again, I was in front of number four Privet Drive, not a scratch on me.

I probably should have been focused on what had just happened, and how I seemed to have teleported home. Maybe I should have been freaking out because I had literally almost just died. Perhaps I should have even been considering how cold I was. I wasn't really paying attention to any of it, though.

I was far too focused on the shivering little girl who was curled up into my side, dress torn, no shoes, and crying her eyes out calling for someone named 'Papa'.

Author's note: this is the first chapter I have ever posted on any site. I am still debating if I will continue this story. If you believe I should please inform me. I am going to base my decision on the reviews I receive. Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
